


The Time I Met You

by CherryScarlet



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryScarlet/pseuds/CherryScarlet
Summary: Lenalee's daughter wanted to hear the story of what her father Allen Walker was like.





	The Time I Met You

“Mommy instead of reading me a book tonight can you tell me a story about daddy?” Lenalee’s daughter Mei-Ling said curled up with her blanket in her bed. She started at me with her beautiful eyes identical to her fathers. The only physical trait that she gotten from her was her long dark hair. She is only five years old and has an appetite like Allen. 

Lenalee smiled as she pulled her chair closer to her daughters’ bed. “Of course, sweetie what would you like the hear?” Lenalee loved when she wanted to hear more about her father, Allen Walker. 

“It can be about anything I just like hearing about him.” She got excited. Lenalee took a deep breath remembering the moments she had with Allen. She told her daughter once what happened to him, but this was her first time asking about him when she was two years old. She didn’t tell her the whole story but briefly why he isn’t here. 

“Alright but remember story time is supposed to help you sleep, but since it’s about you father I will make this an exception. I first met Allen years ago at the Black Order where I spent my whole life at. He immediately stood out with his white hair and bright red scar on his face. He was sent by his master to join the cross and what shocked everyone is that he climbed the mountain instead of taking the elevator to get to the order. I remember watching him on the monitor as Kanda was about to kill him.”

She let out a sigh. “Allen’s left eye was cursed by the Earl which allowed him to see the akuma. The door protecting the order thought he was an akuma so Kanda was sent to kill him.”

Mei-Ling pouted her cheeks. “Mommy Kanda almost killed daddy!” She hit her fist at the bed. “I’m sorry don’t get upset. I had to hit him with a clip board, so he wouldn’t kill him.” She chuckled. “Yay mommy to the rescue.”

“The first official mission I went with him was a very successful one. We met Miranda who turned out to be an exorcist. That was also the first time I got extremely angry at him.” 

Lenalee smiled. She tucked her long hair behind her ear. “As time went on Allen and I became really good friends. We would eat together with everyone at the dining hall and we went on missions together. 

The thing about Allen Walker is that he had a difficult past like everyone at the order. However, his past only made him work harder as he always kept moving forward. On missions he would always protect everyone from harm. He cared about his friends and the well-being of others.

He would always check up on me to see if I was okay. I would have these weird scary dreams all the time and he would always reassure me that everything was going to be fine.” She caressed her daughter’s cheek. 

“Maybe it was the first official mission we went on together or the first time that I saw him as I knew that he had a special part of my heart.” Mei-Ling face turned red. “You mean you loved him mommy!” She yelled giggling. Lenalee felt her cheeks getting flushed. “Yes, I love him so much. It wasn’t until later that we acknowledge our feelings and stated dating.

My brother was not happy at first, but he knew Allen was the one for me. A couple of years went by and we collected a lot of innocence and learned that together we were the heart, the key in destroying the Earl.

Also at that time I realized that I was pregnant and the only person I told was Allen. He was extremely happy that this was happening, but the timing was bad. 

We had to fight the Earl when I was two months pregnant and he begged me not to fight. I told him that I had to because together we are the heart- the only way to defeat him.  
No matter what he said I told him that I have the duty of an exorcist to do so. In the end he gave up and promised to protect me. We knew that the Earl was going to attack us at the Order and we were all ready to fight. 

During the fight we work together to activate the hearts power while everyone else was fighting the akuma around us. 

We were winning. Allen and I were up in the air and we delivered the final blow. The earl looked like he was going to explode, and It was in that moment Allen turned and looked at me with his usual smile. He told me that he loves me, and I should name the baby Mei-Ling assuming that you were a girl. The name came from a young girl that we met but never became an exorcist in the end. I was really confused on why he was saying all this now. 

Lavi used his hammer to reach where we were and grabbed me from behind. Allen slowly kissed me saying he was sorry and that he loves both you and me. I looked over and Lavi had a sorrowful expression. I looked back at Allen and he smiled at him. Lavi then quickly pulled me down with him as I realized what Allen was doing. 

He lifted the Earl higher in the sky and there was a huge explosion. I screamed his name trying to go toward him but Lavi had a tight grip on me. 

Lavi brought me to the ground where Kanda grabbed me. Lavi told me that he was going to Allen and I had to stay behind. Shortly after I saw Allen’s lifeless body falling. Lavi grabbed him and brought him toward us. 

I checked his heart beat but..” “He died.” Mei-Ling said in her tiny voice tearing up. Lenalee tried her best not to break down in front of her daughter.

“Yes, you are correct. Apparently, he told Lavi and Kanda to save me if anything looks like something bad was going to happen. He also told my brother and he knew about it. He loved you very much and cared about everyone’s safety. That’s why he sacrificed himself to push the Earl as high as he can to minimize the explosion from hurting everyone.” 

“Daddy seemed like a very nice person. I’m glad that you met him. I’m happy that you are alive mommy.” I couldn’t help the tears that pour out of my eyes. “yes, it’s all thanks to your father. Life is normal now and everyone is living peacefully.” 

“Mommy do you think you can sleep with me tonight.” Lenalee wiped her tears and climbed in bed with her daughter. “Of course, sweetie how about we invite Tim to join us?”

Mei-Ling waved her hands in the air. “Yes! Tim!” A couple of seconds later a golden retriever came running from the living room jumping on to the bed. He made his way on the foot of the bed laying on it.

“Good night my love.” Lenalee said. “Goodnight I love you.” She replied. Lenalee scooted closer to Mei-Ling and glance at the photo of Allen on the nightstand before closing her eyes. “Goodnight Allen my love.”


End file.
